Patient 000013
Lovers Rabbit is wiping away my tears. One of her petite hands caresses my cheek and gently touches my ear to pull me into her lips. I want to forget the woman that wronged me. I just want to be with Rabbit now... She understands. Hypnosis Session I am lying on my back, on a cold leather sofa. My therapist tells to me to close my eyes, and I soon find myself falling into a deep sleep. The rain is pitter pattering on the roof of my Buick. I'm driving on a back road at about 60 mph, despite the speed limit being 45 mph. Headlights cascade across the road, making trees and blacktop appear hazy. There is a rabbit that jumps out in front me and I am forced to slam on my breaks. I...I...I... hear the snap of the therapist fingers, and I am out of the trance. Notes On Patient 000013 Patient is undergoing hypnotherapy. He appears to have undergone a dramatic event, which has changed his personality. On the other hand, the patient has a positive sense of humor, despite his condition. I will continue to use hypnotherapy, until I get to the root of the problem. Poem Written By Patient 000013, Date Unknown She knows and listens She and knows listens She listens and knows Knows She and listens Knows and listens She Knows listens and She And She knows listens And knows She listens And listens She knows Rabbit knows and listens. Tattoo I got a tattoo today of Rabbit. Her beautiful bright blue eyes and dark flowing hair were perfectly stitched into my skin. I am hoping that she likes the tattoo. She was always a conservative girl, but I have a feeling that she will love the fact that I only think of her... and no one else. Masturbation I am lying naked in my bed, staring at a photo of a beautiful brunette. It is not a particularly interesting photo. Her head is turned as she is getting into her car. That is unfortunate; I wish I could have caught a glimpse of her pretty blues before taking the photograph. Rabbit has told me that she is no different than any of the other girls I have met, and she should be dealt with in the same manner. I told Rabbit to screw off because I wanted to keep this one. We met about two weeks ago. Hell, she even laughed at one of my lame ass jokes. At night, I picture myself pleasuring her and her pleasuring me, just like I am doing right now. When I ejaculated, my cum splashed over the blur of her hair. I cannot leave her that way... I will have to get a knife... and cut it away... Thirty-Seven Year Old Psychiatrist Found Raped And Murdered In Her Office Victim Melissa Ross was found dead Monday in her office. She was a psychiatrist that worked at the Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital. The police are currently investigating the incident, and have so far stated that the victim had stab wounds covering over 70% of her body. At this time they are considered post mortem. She had also been raped multiple times before the killer slit her throat. Police are baffled as to how the killer got inside. Her office was locked from the inside, and there are no windows. As well, police have studied surveillance tapes, and have stated that they have not noticed anyone going in or out of the office during Melissa's shift. Despite the baffling nature of this case, police will continue to investigate. Another Set Of Notes On Patient 000013 The patient is beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. He keeps on looking at me with these hungry, filthy eyes. And after yesterday’s session of hypnotherapy, I do not think that I can continue to work with him. I swear that he became wide-eyed when this... Rabbit persona began to talk to me. It is female as far as I am aware of, but it speaks with such hatred that I am in fear for my life. I will pass all of the notes on this patient to another colleague. Category:Science Category:Mental Illness Category:Diary/Journal Category:NSFW